High School And A Bet
by evilunicorn11
Summary: Star student, Fiona, is chosen by the principal to show the new student around the school. A boy, Marshall Lee. Though he is very hot. He is an arrogant douche. That guy vs. This girl. Friends forever? Or enemies till the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, sorry if it's been awhile, but I haven't really had any ideas. At. All. so another AU with High schools. So, yeah... Geronimo.**

Fiona had just finished with fourth block and so ready for cheer practice. But the intercom called for her. "Fiona, please come to the office. Fiona ." Odd, she thought. She was the perfect student, never in trouble, or anything. She walked somewhat timidly to the office.

"Yes, Miss Peppermint?" She met the principal (She actually used too be peppermint maid but she then left PG and went to college. Some how she got taller and prettier for a peppermint.) and a teenage boy.

"Fiona, This Marshall Lee. A new student here, I though you would be the_ perfect _student to show him around, you know clubs, classes, you know stuff like that."

She was hesitant but she was Class President, cheer captain _and _Top swordsman in Aaa. She's nothing if not adaptable.

"Hey," Marshall Lee said nonchalantly

"Hello, Marshall Lee. Nice too meet you."

He smirked,"Oh, I know." Then walked passed Fiona, bumping her shoulder. _What a douchebag? _Fiona thought even though she found immensely attractive. He was black haired, tall with grey-ish pale skin and a bass strapped too his back. He was like a vampire. A very _hot _vampire. They walked around the school, she talked, and he didn't give any fucks.

"Aaaaand _that _is the science room with prodigy scientist, PG!"

"Oh, great soooooo looking forward to that!" He said sarcastically and all around douchey.

"Look, Lee, at least try too get along me instead being a colossal ass?"

"Ooh, goody-goody cussed," he chuckled. _I can't believed I skipped cheer practice for this guy. _He started hover and play his electric guitar. Just strumming the strings absentmindedly. _Player gonna play. _

"Are we done here?" He asked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

"Tired of me already?"

"Yes."

Fiona made a face, like she just received the worst insult ever.

"Oh, no, don't make that face every one of _you _make that face when I say that."

She was offended then thought for a moment. "Wait what do you mean _one of me_?"

He smirked like _do you have a brain, little human? _Then said,"You know, Fiona, one of _you. _The good kids with straight-A average and is a member of the Student Council, probably on the cheerleading team too. We don't mix."

"Oh? And what're _you?"_

"I'm the Bad-ass. Skips school, bad mouths the dumbasses and pretty much wrecks everything and doesn't give two shits about _you _people."

"I can get along with anyone, unlike _some_," Fiona tried too say proudly, totally deserting what ML just said. "Can you?" She then said, challenging him, almost.

"Are you daring me, Little Bunny?" He made fun of her hat.

She stepped closer to his face, squinted lightly and whispered,"Yes."

"Oh, Bunny, trying too act tough, stepping up with the big kids. Good try." And he flew off.

"So are you scared?" Fiona yelled,"Scared of a little bunny?"

He turned around. "Sorry?"

"A dare, if we can become and stay friends, you win, if you can't. Bunny wins."

Marshall Lee stepped to the ground on his feet and walked closer and closer until they were inches apart. "What's the reward?"

"Anything."

He scanned her. From head to toe.

"Okay."

"Good," Fiona smiled, she knew she would win. This boy can't stand her, or so she thought. "Can I buy you a drink?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Enjoy. Geronimo.**

After those two left to become _friends_, they walked on down the street, until Marshall Lee said,"Hey, come on." And started too walk in to a bar. It had small concrete steps leading down too a dark, loud room. Fiona sorta stood their like: _Are you crazy? _

"What? Bunny can't walk into a bar?"

"I'm not old enough," She said sternly,"And my _name _is Fiona, not Bunny."

"I win," He says smugly and slings the bass on his shoulder and disappears down the stairs.

She groans,"UGH! Oh my Glob." And runs down after him. She never felt so out of place. Every one was just sort of punk. Everyone else was in black, wearing make-up and had tattoos. Fiona was this perfect kid with golden blonde hair in a _white _bunny hat. She kept following Marshall until she bumped into an 'old' friend and a crush and the last person she thought she'd see at a bar, much less this one, face deep in a marshmallow girl.

"Gumball?!"

"Oh my Glob, Fiona?" He said coming away from the girl, and probably the other way too.

"Who the hell is _Gumball?" _The girl said.

Fiona pointed to the prince. "_Prince _Gumball."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "I just made out with the goodest good person in the world?!" And she walked away.

"Whoops."

PG looked so dejected, "Sorry, dude." Fiona tapped his back. She ran to Marshall because she didn't really wanna deal with...whatever that was. He was already on his fifth beer and arguing with the manager. (I assumed he was the manager.)

"Why can't I play?" He said somewhat slurred.

"We already have someone els-"

"No! You know I'm better!" A loud blaring noise, these people thought was 'music' started playing. He started floating again, mad and fast and sorta swerving.

Fiona yelled after him,"MARSHALL! Calm down! And get down here!"

He'd turn into a large furry black bat with claws and ripped out the cables from the guitars to the speakers.

"MARSHALL." He listened to Fiona and shrank back down to normal human-y size. _? _"Come on, Marshall, you're too drunk at four p.m." He slowly walked towards her, while everybody sorta watched. Like _Woah! How did the little human girl tame that bat guy? _Fiona questioned that too. On the walk back too Fiona's house, Marshall _sobered _up. Or Fiona thought he did until he suggested something totally not what you don't ask someone you just met about two hours ago.

"Let's have a sleepover."

"What?!"

"A slumber party. Or can you not handle a guy sleeping with you?"

"Ooof course! I can. Marshall." Fiona was never a very good liar.

"Oh Bunny, just...Don't try lying to me. Just. No."

"Shut up Marshall." He yet again started floating. He hung in the air upside down.

"Let's do it. Tonight!"

"You're a little excited," Fiona smirked.

"I'm happy too spend time with my new best friend." He smiled with his fangs showing.

"My house or yours?"

"Mine."

"Okay, Marsh, I'll meet you there, gotta go pick up some stuff."

**Marshall **

He couldn't wait until Fiona showed up. Sure he lived in a "bad" part of town, but his home was actually quite nice. It was big and clean and cozy-ish. Marshall wasn't sure where this "relationship" was going...But he liked being around her. And _that _is saying _a lot. _He was usually cold or distant or both. He knew he didn't _like _like her but he like messing around the little Bunny girl, all humany-wumany.

**Fiona**

When Fiona got to Marshall Lee's house he greeted her in his rich baritone voice.

"Fiona," He said. Fiona felt weird when he spoke. "Please, come in." He moved aside for her to enter. She was _very _surprised at his house. She was thinking more coffins and dungeons. It was...quite nice. It was big and warm with soft grey walls and hardwood floors.

"Okay, there Fiona?"

"Hmm? Oh yes...Where's your room?"

"Upstairs."

When she reached his room, which was a clear understatement because it was practically the whole second floor!

"Are you, um, rich?"

"Yeah," Marshall said matter-of-factly.

When she set down her bag Marshall left her to take a shower. _Whatever... _She started reading her comics. _Come on, X-Men! _She was disturbed by something. It was beautiful or at least interesting. A voice, singing. Smooth and deep and gave her another wierd tingling feeling. Like when Marshall greeted her at the door. She followed it, just to be spontaneous. It lead to the bathroom, the steamy, hot bathroom. _It's Marshall, Marshall's voice. _She cracked the door open slightly, just too hear more. The shower cut off. _Shit! _She ran back to his black bed and started looking at her comics. He came out with his jeans on but he didn't have a shirt. He was still wet and shining with an awesome six-pack.

"Do you always watch people while they shower?" Her face turned red and her face felt hot. He put on a red V-neck T-shirt.

"Embarrassed?" He said

"Why would I be?"

"Fiona...I can tell. I heard you outside my bathroom, and your heart is racing."

She held her breath trying to slow it down. He smirked and laughed. "I'm just messing with you, Fi."

"Fi?"

"Your new nickname. It's a little better than _Bunny." _He grabbed one of her comic books and started to read, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed.

Fiona scoffed,"Whatever, Marshall."

"You know...You remind me of my ex-boyfriend."

"_Boy_friend?"

"How simple-minded _are _you?"

"Whatever." Fiona continued reading. "_You, _of all people, got a boyfriend?"

He nodded. "How?" He smirked. He pulled her ankle down so she fell down on his bed. She yelped. Marshall straddled her. He was so close, he smelled of blood and roses. He showed his fangs and leaned down to whisper in her ear,"Don't tell me this doesn't turn you on." Fiona wanted to touch him. Her heart was racing. Her breathing became slow and heavy. He put on the stupid smug look on his face and backed away.

"I told you."

**Told me if I should continue or if you liked it or too just- STAHP NOW OMG !**


End file.
